fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wutisdyssh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Wutisdyssh/WutWut's Bizarre Adventure -- Intro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DMSwordsmaster (talk) 01:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Drawing character I am thinking of drawing your character based on what I read. Is there anything in particular that I should keep in mind when drawing? Fire InThe HoleTalk 11:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) There we go. I took a photo of it as I didn't have a printer/scanner nearby so the actual image is a bit huge... ...And a little while later I managed to colour it and resize it. It's far from perfect, but I think it's decent for now. Let me know what you think. Fire InThe HoleTalk 12:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ... i can't even Wutisdyssh (talk) 22:14, June 3, 2015 (UTC) It's got a certain amount of detail that I don't have. I could make a digital colour version if you like, but it is well done if you ask me. Fire InThe HoleTalk 22:23, June 3, 2015 (UTC) utter shit 2: electric boogaloo Wutisdyssh (talk) 00:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) You're underestimating your amount of skill, seriously. It's especially the detail that I admire in it. Fire InThe HoleTalk 05:14, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Relocation Your character page has been relocated here. It was moved because non canon information does not belong on the main space wiki, and is generally kept to user subpages. I also took the liberty of cleaning up junk code from the source code of the page. Thank you and please bear the canonity issue in mind for the future. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:40, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I was unaware of the practices for non-canonical information (and I probably should have asked, first). I will keep that in mind should I do anything else related to this character. Wutisdyssh (talk) 01:16, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ??? u wot wid no wid you did it again stop it i like these thingys; i designed some stuff on what species they are and what they do 'n stuff Wutisdyssh (talk) 02:56, August 25, 2015 (UTC) That last one looks pretty unusual but I think they're both good. Quite different from your first drawing but likewise well done. Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) AND HIS NAME IS J actually the bottom one's name is muzafer joi Wutisdyssh (talk) 02:56, August 25, 2015 (UTC) more bees are required Art Your art is good, these remind me of an ancient civilization. But mind if I suggest for these to go to a user page? The user talk page is meant to exchange messages, not to put your own things here (that's what the sandbox is for usually). 10:59, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm rather busy with school stuff but if I have any luck I'll be able to move those pieces of art to the right page. I'll put them all into one gallery but if you want them in a different way, that can probably be done as well. And if I don't know how to do it, I'm pretty sure Hank will. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:38, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Belated birthday Just noticed this when I worked on the previously-starboxed calendar. So happy beLATed birthday and sorry again for barging in empty-handed. It is a month where projects are taking a toll on me, but no further words are needed on this subject. 00:29, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Appreciate it. Good luck on whatever you're doing, too. Wutisdyssh (talk) 01:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC)